


Your Buttons, Da'len

by heysillygirl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Elvhen Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, In Public, Licking, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysillygirl/pseuds/heysillygirl
Summary: After the kiss in the balcony, it seemed that both Solas and the Inquisitor unconsciously put themselves under a lot of restraint for the sake of propriety. One can only keep the wolf at bay for so long, however, as Solas faced the biggest challenge to his self-control thus far: buttoning up the Inquisitor's dress. Some begging, and relenting, and dirty talk as they release a bit of that coiled up sexual tension. (in front of an audience no less!)





	Your Buttons, Da'len

Solas looked up from the book he was reading. He squinted at the flickering lights caused by ravens circling around the rookery. It was a busy night in the upper floors of the rotunda.

Usually he would have been able to tolerate the noise and the people, but tonight, he was particularly on edge.

He just visited the inquisitor’s quarters that afternoon and while they shared an intimate kiss, it led to nothing more. Solas tried to exercise a bit of propriety after all.

The birds finally stopped squawking. People turned back to their quarters in a slow and steady pace. It was time for Skyhold to sleep. Perfect.

Solas fixed his attention back to his book. Perhaps the writings of Genitivi on Fade and Spirits Mysterious could distract him enough to put thoughts about the inquisitor to rest.

Not long after, the door from the great hallway creaked open- a new distraction threatening his solace.

 _Inquisitor_ , he identified without even turning to look. He could smell everything- the woody scent of her hair, the musk of dried sweat on her neck, the honeyed wine sitting on her tongue. Gods.

He closed his book and put it down on the table. The inquisitor was a distraction yes, but one that he would always welcome.

Solas felt his whole body ache for her. He rolled his tongue inside his mouth and then bit down his teeth- a habit he picked up whenever he tried to pacify his impulses.

He has been struggling so hard to hold himself back since the first time he touched her.

Part of the hesitation was fear- with the growing desire that boiled and gnawed at his insides, he feared that he would break her if he did take her.

 

Solas stood up and turned to face the inquisitor.

“Vhenan,” he said finally, but what he saw almost made him choke on his own spit.

Gods, she was wearing a dress.

It was of marvelous silk with Orlesian embroidery cascading down her lithe legs.

As she approached him, the thin fabric would emphasize the curve of her thighs. A brief image of his fingers digging onto her hips flashed through his mind.

Solas tore his eyes away in embarrassment.

“I take it you don’t approve?” Kali asked.

“No, you look absolutely beautiful.” he assured her quickly. Oh the things I would do to you, he added in his head.

She seemed delighted to hear it. “Josephine had it made for me. She wanted me to wear it to a meeting with some marquis.” Kali scrunched her nose. “She insisted that this was necessary to… induce favorable outcomes.” Kali did a little turn, the silk brushing lightly on the floor.

As she turned, Solas noticed that some of the buttons on her back were undone.

“Did you put on the dress yourself?” he inquired. “You missed a few buttons.”

Her face turned bright red. “I… yes. I did not want to trouble Josephine any further…” her voice trailed off.

Solas studied her embarrassed face- this was a face that she showed only to him. She dared not show weakness and doubt in front of their other allies. The inquisitor knew the role she had to play and she played it well.

Regardless, her guard was always down around him. Seeing her like this pleased him like discovering the dark secrets of Dirthamen.

He extended his hand, “Come closer, vhenan .”

Every step that Kali took threw daggers into his heart. He can hardly contain himself. _I will have to end this soon_.

But perhaps not tonight. Not yet.

Solas held her by the waist and gently spun her around so her back was facing him. As she turned, the woody scent of her hair drove Solas full to bursting. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself the pleasure of this proximity. He observed the dress and started unbuttoning it.

“Solas?” she gasped.

“You have the buttons all wrong, da’len.” he said. “I have to take them off to put them all in the right place.”

He looked up at the rookery and noticed some people returning to the tower. Like moths to a flame, people leaned on the ledge and observed them.

From what Solas could see, there was Dorian, some of the mages, Leliana and her spies.

They all pretended not to look but he knew that every move was being burned into memory to share over cups of ale later.

The inquisitor quivered under his touch.

“Relax. I am not just about to undress you here. Not when so many can see you.” his voice was calm, putting a lid on the storm brewing in his heart.

As Solas undid the buttons, more and more of her white flesh was exposed for him to touch. He traced a finger down her spine, his fingertips like little electric currents running across her bare back.

The inquisitor let out a whimper. Ah, she is enjoying this. Imagining her face at that moment filled Solas with a terrible, feral desire to take her right there on the floor of the rotunda where so many can see.

He hiked the dress up, exposing her bare thighs for his eager hands to explore. Gods, she wasn’t even wearing smallclothes underneath! Yet another secret exposed only to him.

It wouldn't be out of line to show my appreciation now, would it? Solas licked his lips, already convinced of the answer.

“Should I?” he asked, his voice softer than a hush.

A brief pause. She was hesitating. The demands of propriety, he was all too aware.

Then, a blessing. A slight nod of her head. A demure yes leaving her supple lips.

Emboldened by this concurrence, he bent her down on the table. He then fixed his hands over her hips and pulled her against him roughly, closing the gap so she fit perfectly between his legs. The table rocked with force as Kali held onto it.

She gasped, too surprised to make out what words to say. All she could think about was his hard cock currently pressing on her ass. The yearning pooled in her gut as she rubbed her legs together in an attempt to ease her arousal.

Solas rocked into her gently, feeling her warm skin against his erection. He grunted as he pressed his cock harder onto her ass, relishing the friction between their bodies.

“S-Solas please…” she whispered, her voice thick with wanting.

“Please what, vhenan?” he bent down and kissed her back.

His hot breath seared her skin as he licked her flesh, salt against his tongue. The more he licked, the more he wanted. He opened his mouth further and flattened his tongue on her shoulders, ending the trail with a bite. Kali cried out in surprise. Their position made everything a surprise to her.

In between kisses, he continued rocking into Kali, feeling as much as he could feel through the leather straps of his pants. Kali's knees buckled as she met his every thrust. She let out a strangled groan, a mix of frustration and pleasure.

Solas fumbled with the fabric of her dress so that it gave him access to her bare navel. He then ran his fingers down towards her clit. Inch after agonizing inch, closer to where he wanted to be. He stopped at the nub and circled it with his middle finger.

Bold, very bold. He heard someone say from upstairs. Was it Dorian? He truly did not care, the world could end at this moment and he will die in bliss. More. He needed more. He was wild with need. And yet, he was deriving so much pleasure in delaying what the inquisitor wanted from him.

Kali trembled uncontrollably under his firm hands. “More...” she begged. “Please let me feel you.”

“They are watching us upstairs, vhenan. Perhaps we should stop? Hm?” he whispered.

"N-no! Don't stop!" Kali exclaimed. She scratched the surface of the table in an attempt to contain her moans.

Solas palmed her heat, his fingers threatening the entrance. He teased one finger up her slit, just slightly dipping in to wet the tip. He observed with mad delight how Kali’s shoulders quivered in anticipation.

“Now, Solas.” she wailed.

“You have to  **say**   **it** , inquisitor.” Solas said, certain that this will awaken something in her. He knew that the title bothered her, no more than being called Fen’Harel used to bother him. It was a kink, one that they shared but only Solas knew.

“Please... please fuck me.” in her frustration, she pound on the table with her clenched fist. "Ema 'ma dhula i pala em!"

Solas smiled. It was strangely fascinating how Kali spoke straight elvish when in distress. For a moment he wondered what other crass elvish phrases her pretty lips can utter. He dug his other hand into her hair and pulled slightly so she was now looking up. Then, finally giving into her need, he slid two fingers inside her all at once. The slickness of her opening eased the entry. Kali cried out in surprise.

Fuck. She was hot, tight, and unbelievably wet. Solas gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. His cock ached against his breeches, yearning for contact. He wanted so much to take her, to damn everything for this wonderful woman.

He tilted his head to look above him, at the many eyes that were now gaping at them. It has been such a long time since Solas has involved himself in mischief. It was invigorating.

In ancient Arlathan, such displays weren’t a cause for alarm, especially when it comes to people who wield power. Most would turn a blind eye and keep to themselves. The inquisition would surely talk about this, but none would judge them for taking their pleasures where they can get it, he was certain. Almost certain.

Solas curled his two fingers inside her and pressed on her walls in quick rhythmic pulses, eliciting a muffled cry from the inquisitor. She bucked her hips against him, desperate for more friction. The pull on her hair brought pain that twirled with the pleasure pounding into her. More. Please. Harder. Her mind was reduced to a dizzying mess of begging and desperation.

Taking out his fingers slightly, he ran it up and down her folds, then entered her again with a more determined thrust. He groaned as he was reintroduced to the scalding heat inside of her. He let go of Kali's hair and then frantically started to take off his pants with that hand.

Kali pressed herself down on the table, her arms stretched out like a cat. It was an invitation. She too wanted more. This view brought pause to Solas, as he looked up at the upper floors once again, becoming more and more conscious of what he was about to do.

Should I, vhenan? Now? With everyone watching?

He decided against it, perhaps not tonight. Instead, with a bit of rift magic, he just pulled inside her, pressing hard on her most sensitive spot.

It was almost enough to unravel her. She chased her climax, grinding incessantly against the force of his hand. He felt her tighten around his fingers as he pounded against her, each thrust harder than the next.

Kali threw her head back, moaning elvhen curses into the open air. “I’m close...!” she rocked against his hand, completely oblivious to the people watching them.

“I know, vhenan. I can feel you.” Solas felt her pulsate on his dripping wet fingers.

A slew of elvhen curses tumbled out of Kali’s honeyed tongue as she felt her pleasure reach its peak. “I... I can’t! Solas!”

“Yes, you can.” Solas thrust harder and harder into her, his force unrelenting. “Cum for me, inquisitor.”

That did it. Alas, she came undone.

“Fuck!” she cried out as the orgasm hit her in waves. Kali shook uncontrollably as the aftermath of pleasure coursed through her body. She heaved deep breaths while propping her elbows on the table. He felt the gush of warmth drip onto the floor.

“Good girl,” Solas smiled as he tenderly helped her up and turned her to face him. He kissed her. Long, deep, and hard. She was still shaking as he explored her mouth, slipping his tongue in with gentle, playful flicks.

Solas pulled away ever so slowly and observed Kali’s flushed cheeks. Kali could barely stand.

“Now... I have to finish what I started,” he said.

Kali’s eyes grew large, unsure whether she could go through another world-shattering orgasm.

“Your buttons, da’len .” Solas chuckled softly.

"Ah. Of course." Kali huffed and looked away.

His hands went around her and got to work. He finally started buttoning her dress up. And then, after a moment too soon, he finished setting it all in place. “It is finished.” he said.

Solas steeled himself as he let his fingers linger down the small of her back one last time.

“Bravo!” there was clapping on the second floor. The two of them looked up and saw Dorian shaking his head in awe and disbelief. The rest of the people in the upper floors started dispersing in hushed whispers.

The realization finally dawned on the inquisitor. “Shit! How many were watching? Oh, Creators…” she fixed her dress in a hurry and made her way to the door.

“I’d say about half of Skyhold,” Dorian humored her. “But don’t worry about them, I’m sure they only have nice things to say about your little… public display of affection.”

Kali groaned and laughed inspite of herself. She did not regret it, but only wished that Solas would continue.

She hurried towards the door. Before she pulled it open, she stopped and looked back at him. Her face glowed and a small smile graced her lips. “Thank you… for fixing my dress, hahren.”

Ah, she retreats back to formality. Solas smiled kindly at her. “On the contrary, I think we quite ruined it,” he said when he realized that the fabric was wet and damp and sticky. “Perhaps it can be laundered before you wear it to your meeting.” he said.

"Yes, well. Thank you anyway." she said.

"Certainly, inquisitor." Solas said, loud enough for Dorian to hear.

“HAH!” Dorian’s voice cackled in the background.

The inquisitor hung her head and walked out of the rotunda. Solas watched her scurry away like a wolf would his prey.

He wanted to follow.

But perhaps not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ema 'ma dhula i pala em = Pull my hair and fuck me
> 
> Edit 1 = Added more detail that I was too embarrassed to add the first time I wrote this. Contemplated on letting Solas release that Elven Glory but decided to leave that for another smut fic. (*the slowest of burns apparently)


End file.
